footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomáš Kalas/import
| cityofbirth = | countryofbirth = | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = | currentclub = Chelsea | clubnumber = 33 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Tomáš Kalas (born 15 May 1993) is a Czech footballer who plays for Chelsea. Club career Sigma Olomouc Kalas started his career in his hometown with Sigma Olomouc and he made one appearance in the first team after starting in a 2–0 victory over Slovan Liberec on 5 May 2010.2 Chelsea On 7 July 2010, he signed for English Premier League champions Chelsea for a reported figure of around £5.2 million, although it was agreed that he would stay at Sigma Olomouc for the 2010–11 season.3 Kalas arrived at Chelsea for the second half of the 2010–11 season and the defender made his Chelsea reserve team debut in a 2–2 away draw to Aston Villa on 21 February.4 Loan to Vitesse On 22 August 2011 Kalas joined Dutch football club Vitesse on loan for the 2011–12 season.5 He was given the number 2 jersey. He made his debut for Vitesse on 17 September 2011 against Roda JC Kerkrade which ended in a 5–0 win for Vitesse.6 In March 2012, Kalas admitted that he did not yet know where he will be playing next season, but is happy on loan at Vitesse. "Ideally I'll stay another year at this club," he told. "Simply put, there are three options. I'll stay here, go back to Chelsea or they will loan me to another club abroad. In late March I will talk with my managers about next season and know more."7 On 11 July 2012, Kalas rejoined Vitesse on a new loan deal until the end of the 2012–13 season. He also extended his contract with Chelsea until the summer of 2017.8 Kalas scored his first Eredivisie goal for Vitesse in a 3–0 defeat of FC Groningen on 16 September 2012.9 Return to Chelsea On 10 July 2013 Jose Mourinho confirmed Kalas would stay and fight for his place at Chelsea for the coming season.10 During Chelsea's 2013 pre-season Asia tour, Kalas made 3 appearances for Chelsea, in wins against the Singha All Stars, the Malaysian XI, and the Indonesian XI. He made his competitive debut for the senior squad on 29th October 2013 as a substitute for Juan Mata, in a 2-0 win at Arsenal in the Capital One Cup International career Czech Republic U17 He made his debut for the U-17 on 5 September 2009 coming on as a 61st minute substitute in a European Under-17 Championship Qualifying match against Belarus which the Czechs won 1–0. He went on to be picked for the final tournament. He played 65 minutes of his 9th appearance, against Greece before he got sent off.11 Czech Republic He made his senior debut in a 3-0 friendly win against Slovakia on 14 November 2012. He came on as a substitute for David Limberský in the 74th minute External links Category:Players Category:Chelsea F.C. players